You're still you
by Usako-Hibiki
Summary: Candy siempre seguirá siendo la misma para Terry, pero... ¿podrán estar juntos?


You're Still You  
(Josh Groban)  
Terry miraba a través de la ventana recordando a su pecosa, a esa pequeña  
que, en época de colegio, le robó el corazón... ¿cómo lo hizo? Solo dándole  
amor, alegría... esa sonrisa que siempre la acompañó hasta en momentos más  
dolorosos, ella siempre lo animó... su pecosa, su amor... su luz...  
Su amor fue grande y lo sigue siendo, nunca pudo dejar de amarla, cada vez  
que ella tenía un problema, él podía sentirlo... cada pena, cada alegría,  
él la sabía... a pesar de la distancia, sus corazones estaban conectados...  
los dos latían como unos solo... el de él por el de ella... el de ella por  
el de él... ese era su amor...  
|Through the darkness |A través de la oscuridad |  
|I can see your light |puedo ver tu luz |  
|And you will always shine |y tú siempre brillarás |  
|And I can feel your heart in mine |y puedo sentir tu corazón en el |  
| |mío |  
|Your face I've memorized |tu cara he memorizado |  
|I idolize just you |solo a ti te idolatro |  
En la mente de Terry solo existen recuerdos felices y amargos, pero solo  
una cosa se mantiene... Candy, su adorada pecosita, la que podía convertir  
un día lluvioso en una hermoso día de primavera, esa chica de hermosos ojos  
verdes que solo irradiaban alegrías y su inocencia te llenaba de ternura...  
ella, a la que amó, a la que ama... a la que amará por siempre.  
En aquella separación, hace muchos años ya, solo la vio una vez de lejos, y  
se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la distancia, ella seguía siendo la  
adorable chica que él recordaba y necesitaba, la que hacia el bien a todos  
sin importar como la trataran... su amada, su todo, su amor...  
|I look up to |Miro |  
|Everything you are |Todo lo que tú eres |  
|In my eyes you do no wrong |En mis ojos tú no haces ningún mal|  
|I've loved you for so long | |  
|And after all is said and done |Te he amado desde hace tanto |  
| |tiempo |  
|You're still you |Y después de todo lo que está |  
|After all |dicho y hecho, |  
|You're still you |Sigues siendo tú, |  
| |Después de todo, |  
| |Sigues siendo tú |  
Terry, ahora ya hecho un hombre, pensaba en su pasado y en como todo ese  
dolor que un día sintió lo compartió con su pecosita a través de sus  
corazones y a pesar de la distancia. Pensaba en como ella salió adelante y,  
a pesar de todo, trató de ser feliz... nunca dejó que otro hombre estuviera  
junto a ella, pero trató de dar todo su ser para darle vida a los que la  
necesitaban y eso le dio vida y fuerzas para vivir...  
Sin embargo, el destino siempre tiene vueltas inimaginables, y esta pareja  
de enamorados lo descubrió... solo había algo verdadero en sus vidas... su  
amor... lo demás era mentira, era solo una manera de evadir la realidad que  
tanto los acongojaba... los caminos un día simplemente cambiaron...  
|You walk past me |Caminas más allá de mí, |  
|I can feel your pain |Puedo sentir tu dolor |  
|Time changes everything |El tiempo cambia todo |  
|One truth always stays the same |Pero una verdad siempre es la |  
|You're still you |misma |  
|After all |Sigues siendo tú, |  
|You're still you |Después de todo, |  
| |Sigues siendo tú |  
Ahora, 20 años después, su sonrisa aún lo hace cambiar, aún puede lograr  
que su endurecido corazón sienta calor... su felicidad es ella y lo da todo  
para que su amada sea feliz...  
Terry, ¿qué haces aquí tan solo?  
Solo pienso en lo hermosa que eres, mi pequeña pecosa...  
Mmmmmmm... tu mirada se veía triste... ¿aún recuerdas nuestra separación?  
No te atormentes más... después de todo, estamos juntos hace más de 18  
años, hoy es nuestro aniversario y los chicos nos esperan... Annie, Archi,  
Albert...  
¿Y los niños?  
Elizabeth, Camille y Andrew, nos esperan también...  
Ya voy... espérame con los demás... te tengo una sorpresa...  
Está bien...  
Al verla salir, él sabe que solo ella le hace sonreír y amar... sin ella,  
está perdido... sin embargo, siempre confió en ella, siempre supo que algún  
día se reencontrarían y que ella lo esperaría, él siempre confió en ella y  
siempre la recordó...  
La vida ya no era cruel ni amarga desde que ella estaba junto a él...  
¿Cómo se reencontraron? De la manera más insólita, ella iba hacia Virginia  
y él también, pero no iba solo, junto a él iba su "prometida", la cual  
había logrado caminar gracias a un tratamiento que había seguido, el viaje  
a Virginia era solo para una revisión... la joven ex actriz salió a "tomar  
aire", pero se tardó mucho en volver y el joven decidió ir a buscarla, sin  
embargo, al salir del compartimiento del tren en donde estaban, Terry solo  
vio a Susana besando a otro hombre... miles de pensamientos pasaron por su  
mente, su corazón se detuvo y luego, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro...  
ahora sería libre, ella no pensaría en casarse con él si estaba enamorada  
de otro. Con este pensamiento, se dio vuelta y al hacerlo, vio unos rizos  
dorados alejarse hacia los comedores. Al principio, pensó que era una  
visión, pero decidió averiguar si era real o no. Su sorpresa fue gigantesca  
al ver a Candy sentada en una mesa mirando el paisaje, se veía hermosa,  
pero su mirada mostraba una gran nostalgia. Sin esperar más, se acercó a  
saludarla. La cara de la joven mostró una gran sorpresa al verlo, pero no  
logró sonreír... todo lo que había guardado salió a flote... solo llanto,  
una llanto desgarrador que partiría el corazón de cualquiera, sin embargo,  
al calmarse, Terry solo le sonrió y le habló de Susana... Minutos más  
tarde, la sorpresa, esta vez, para la ex actriz fue grande, pero no hizo  
escándalo, sabía que la farsa había terminado...  
Meses más tarde, Terry y Candy se casaron... la familia celebró en grande,  
pero ellos ya no lo necesitaban, solo con tenerse el uno al otro se sentían  
dichosos... su luna de miel sería en Inglaterra y viajarían en el  
Mauritania rememorando el día en que se conocieron... Al fin eran  
felices...  
|I look up to |Miro |  
|Everything you are |Todo lo que tú eres |  
|In my eyes you do no wrong |En mis ojos tú no haces mal, |  
|And I believe in you |Y creo en ti, |  
|Although you never asked me to |A pesar de que nunca me |  
|I will remember you |preguntaste, |  
|And what life put you through |Siempre te recordaré |  
| |Y que la vida te puso a través |  
Terry baja al comedor, ahí todos le esperan... después de los saludos y las  
felicitaciones, se acerca a su esposa y le recita un poema... algo que él  
escribió, donde todo lo que siente se ve reflejado... la dulce recitación  
termina así:  
|And in this cruel and lonely world|Y en este cruel y solitario mundo |  
| |Encontré un amor |  
|I found one love |Sigues siendo tú, |  
|You're still you |A pesar de todo, |  
|After all |Sigues siendo tú... |  
|You're still you | |  
Esa noche, Terry abraza a su esposa con mucha felicidad, 20 años no han  
pasado en vano para ellos, tienen 3 hermosos hijos, el mayor, Andrew, es  
igual a su padre, pero de ojos verdes... las gemelas Elizabeth y Camille  
son la viva copia de su madre, incluso las pecas han aparecido en los  
dulces rostros de las pequeñitas... Sí, han sido felices... fueron  
bendecidos y no lo han desperdiciado, han disfrutado cada amanecer, cada  
atardecer, cada día y cada noche... se han prometido amor eterno y, a pesar  
de las distancias y los muchos obstáculos que tuvieron que traspasar, lo  
han cumplido... nunca se dejaron de amar y aún hoy, ese amor brilla gracias  
a sus nobles corazones...  
Y en este cruel y solitario mundo  
Encontré un amor...  
  
FIN  
  
Notas de la autora: Espero que este Songfic les haya gustado... está  
dedicado a Terry!!!  
Todas para Terry y Terry para todas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Usako Hibiki 


End file.
